Simon and Simona
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: Marceline and Marshall-lee meet and discusses their 'foster' parents... Small bit of romance. Rated because reasons...


The plot bunnies are attacking!

I don't own anything!

* * *

Marceline huffed folding her hands in front of her very annoyed which was unusual for her.

He was late...

She was standing in the middle of an open field witch looked horribly similar to the one she had been in with Finn which felt like years ago.

She was wearing her usual attire, boots a long red hat that was practically super-glued to her head a grey tank-top so that it showed off her two bite marks dark blue pants that looked like leggings.

"If he expect me to just wait here until I bake away I'll..." she stopped spotting a rather large bat flapping towards her in the distance.

Most people would run and hide if that saw a a ten foot tall black bat with ragged wings bloody eyes and claw like hands and feet with, for what ever reason a guitar strapped abound it, coming towards them but not the certainly not the Vampire Queen. She just stood her ground looking annoyed as it approached landing about a few inches in front of her.

"You're late," she said darkly watching as the bat transformed in a teenaged boy.

"Tch! well _sorry_! The lumpy space prince was throwing a party and he practically forced me to stay and preform a song for him!" he said.

The boys name was Marshall-lee. He had black wavy hair, black eyes, a long stripped black and red shirt buttoned to the top but not enough to hide the two bite marks on his neck. blue jeans and tennis-shoes he also had a rather large hat on.

They looked just like each-other.

The two of them had met in the Candy-kingdom when Bubble-gum had been in the middle of some kind of experiment and pooff! he had appeared in the middle of the room leaving a portal where he had appeared. Naturally the two were very confused when the saw each-other but the princess had explained to the that she had opened up a portal to a somewhat different pocket-dimension connected to their own, she had then 'politely' asked him to return saying it was too dangerous for him to be here, thought they both could tell she just wanted him gone.

Secretly they had met a few times after that mostly pulling pranks and nothing bad had happened yet.

Though they did not see eye to eye most of the time but there was something that drew them to each-other.

"Your so lame!"

"Well I'm a villain baby, its my nature after all," he said with a sexy raise of his eye-brown and giving her the sigh of the horns.

UGH!

"So... we gonna do this then?" he asked floating in the air while playing some notes in his gutter.

"Yeah, see if you can keep up!" and with that Marceline transformed into a large bat Marshel-lee followed suit...

... ... .. At Marcy's house... ...

_"I'm just your darkest blackest nightmare!"_

_"I'm gonna rip your heart out and_..."

The two were at Marceline's house currently she was singing and Marshall-lee was mixing it until he saw something that caught his eye. pausing he went to the fridge and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"It can't be..." he whispered taking the picture off its perch and staring at it closely,

"But it is..."

"Hey! what are you doing? Don't touch that!" Marceline screeched carefully snatching the photo out of his hands.

"Marc... is that... Simona?"

"Who's Simona?"

In answer Marshall-lee took a photo out of his pocket.

Marceline raised a dark eye-brow but the tow placed the photos together.

They looked so similar, like them, the figures were both tannish in the picture, this photo was obesely taken before they had found their crowns and the war, short noses and glasses though Simona's were like the kind of the ones that the old librarians had, Simon had a look of kindness in his eyes, his body language practically screaming easy going where-in Simona's was serious and firm with her arms crossed a bossy attitude about her, there was also a small brown and white kitten at her feet wrapped around her legs gazing up at her next to her was a small boy standing stiff with a face that said 'screw this'.

"I remember her being so stern but so kind," Marshall-lee said softly,

"I remember Simon used to be so kind to me, looking after me not just because he had to..."

"Heh... I can guess which one of us got the better parent here," he sighed.

"Parent?"

"Simona was... was my mother..."

"Oh..."

They both didn't know what to say for a long time.

"Hey, Marshall-lee?" she said slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember seeing a group of boys... girls! wearing black robes and one was wearing a blue hoodie, holding a shepherds staff?"

"Yeah... they drove my mom mad." he said smirking at the memory, it was only after that he had learned that the pale one was a were-wolf.

"Simon was quite fond of them... too bad he can't remember them... not even me..." she chocked on her tears but then felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. looking at him she saw that Marshall-lee had his face hidden by his hair but she could see a drop of water drip from his chin and fall to the floor.

"Mine too..." he chocked.

Being a boy as well as a villain with a reputation to uphold he liked to think he had a little more control over his emotions but that didn't stop him from burying his face into his counterparts shoulder holding her tightly as she threw her arms around him.

... ... ... ...

"Marc, who was here?" Finn would ask her later,

"A... a friend Finn..." Marceline would say with a smile.

"'Till again... my friend"

* * *

_If your wondering what Marchelin was talking about read my one shot called Marauders in dytopia..._

_This came to me when I saw of a picture of the two of them together on youtube._

_Please review as well as read my other stories._

_**Adventures on Koholint Island**_

_**Born of the sun**_

_**For Ariana**_

_**For the greater good**_

_**Hush...**_

**Marauders** **in dystopia** (sort of a prequel to this)

**Memories of my cousin**

**The new teacher**

**The spirit next door**

**The unknown Marauder**


End file.
